I Would Die For You
by Ren the Phan Boy
Summary: How far are you willing to go to protect the one you love, even if that love may not be returned?


Title: I would Die For You

Pairing: Dan Howell and Phil Leister

Rating: M

Warning: Near Death

Author Note: Sorry for not uploading for a while. I have been doing overtime at work and the net got taken down in the building for a while. But hopefully it is back for good.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dan and Phil. They are their own person. This is purely fiction and any resemblance to real life actions is purely coincidental.

Chapter One;

Dan was sat at his Mac computer working on his latest video for YouTube. He hadn't posted in three weeks so he had to get something up. To be honest Dan's heart really wasn't in it right now.

For the last couple of weeks his depression had gotten really bad. He had been walking around the house in a daze or sat in his room refusing to let anyone in. He had also started to cut again. He wasn't proud of it but it was the only distraction and relief of the pain he felt.

What had made him so depressed you might ask? Well it was none other then his best friend and flat mate Phil Lester. Now it was not that Phil had been mean to him or anything like that. Phil could never do such a thing.

The problem was that recently Dan's feelings towards Phil had started to change and it was scaring Dan. He found himself watching Phil a lot more and whenever they went out he felt a pang of jealousy every time someone else hugged Phil or a girl flirted with Phil.

Yes Dan Howell was falling in love with his best friend.

Dan knew that Phil was bisexual but he was pretty sure Phil only thought of him as a best friend. He had never given any indication of any other feelings.

This was killing Dan, he just wanted the smallest sign.

Dan sighed and sat back video editing forgotten now. He couldn't do this right now. He went onto his phone and posted to twitter and Facebook that they would have to wait a bit longer for a new video as he was not well and that he was sorry.

Dan got up and went to the kitchen to get a cold drink. This was when he saw Phil. He gave a small smile as he passed him to the sink grabbing a glass on the way.

Phil was making lunch "What's up with you Dan? Are you depressed again?" Phil asked concerned for his friends well being.

Dan glanced at him and bit his bottom lip . "It's nothing really im just being stupid." he said and went to leave to go sit in the living room but Phil grabbed his arm stopping him.

"Dan tell me please I know something up. Your never normally so quiet only when your depressed." he said.

Dan sighed and looked down.

"Look its really hard to talk about, can we just leave it please I can't tell you right now." he said trying to pull away.

"Was it something I did or said cos if it is then im sorry I didn't know." Phil said taking the glass from Dan and holding his hands to keep him there.

Dan really didn't want to talk about it especially with Phil. Phil would just think him weird.

"Phil please don't make me!" he said shakily his voice wobbling.

"Dan I...im sorry im just worried. I know you've been cutting and if its that bad I really think you need to tell someone. I'm here for you always you know that right. Whatever it is I will never betray you." he said.

"For this you might just!" Dan said and pulled away running from the room crying. He left flat sobbing. He couldn't face Phil right now.

Phil rushed after him but it was to late, Dan was already out of sight.

Feeling awful Phil headed back in and quickly grabbed his phone. He called crabsticks to ask if he could just keep an eye on Dan telling him what had happened.

"Of course I can mate, im sorry to hear you guys got into an argument." he said.

"He was doing so well with it. But it looks like he relapsed and you know how cagey and distant he gets when he's depressed. He can be a danger to himself." he said.

"Yer I do. Don't worry I'll keep an eye on him." he said.

"Thanks, if he's out for longer then a couple hours call me yer and I'll come get him. I don't think its good for him to be alone for to long." he said,

They hung up after this and Phil sat on the sofa worried about Dan and trying to figure out what had gotten him so upset.


End file.
